


Backstage

by Zarla



Category: Star Control
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Violence, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what was going on on Cerenkov while the Captain was visiting so often? More than he was aware of, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wanted to write out that [little comic](http://community.livejournal.com/frungylovers/22910.html#cutid1) where DAX beats up the thugs that beat up ZEX in that one [Secret Theater bit](http://zarla.livejournal.com/258412.html) since I thought that might make it easier to follow, and then in typical form I ended up rambling for five or ten pages setting the entire thing up before any fighting even happens. GO ME.

When they first came here, the Admiral had been quite careful. Almost paranoid, perhaps, that his new distance from the homeworld would give them an opportunity to kill him. Dispose of him while he was distracted, settling, unprepared. The Admiral was never unprepared.

As required of him, DAX reported to ZEX with daily status reports about the Admiral's personal ship and the others under his command, about the rest of the crew, those who were with them and those who were still coming. Scans of the system, nearby hyperspace activity, communications over insecure channels. News reports about their departure, the particular spin that the media was giving it. Anything that could be important, any attack from any angle, any weakness that could be exploited. All of it, tallied and reported.

The Admiral was very careful.

Time went on, years passing without incident, the High Council apparently keeping their word about leaving ZEX to his own devices, and DAX's status reports became simpler, shorter. What ships needed upkeep or repairs, what new crew members were being sent to them, how the current crew members were doing. Who was having a mental breakdown, who wanted to go back to homeworld, who had to be relegated to a different job, who was in charge of what creature's care, who wanted to go out on patrol or on the latest mission to far-off stars to expand his Admiral's menagerie. DAX had never been personable and actually tried to avoid social activity when he could, but he found that it was an unavoidable result of spending so much time in one place with more or less the same people, and very little else of interest to report. He knew more about some of his fellow VUX crewmen than he'd ever thought or wanted to learn, and it was uncomfortable for him.

DAX would compile the day's events into a list and join ZEX in his quarters, discussing what was to be done, what they were doing. Occasionally when they had time, reminiscing. Where they used to live, their forgotten parents and family, one battle after another through the War. How many lives they'd ended to keep their own species alive. How unfair it was that they didn't receive the recognition that they deserved, that their countrymen could be so shallow and small-minded, the latter point primarily made by ZEX, and at that point DAX would usually change the subject.

For twenty years things progressed in a relatively predictable pattern, the only real changes in routine being minor internal squabbles between crew members that DAX would have to break up, and DAX was satisfied with that. It wasn't a terribly interesting life, but he'd spent a good deal of time risking it for what turned out to be little reward. He didn't mind just enjoying the life he still had, that a good deal of his comrades in war had lost. He didn't mind spending time here, on the Admiral's ship or Cerenkov itself, whiling away long hours sitting with ZEX, talking about this and that. Spending time with the Admiral at all really tended to make the days worthwhile on their own... ZEX had that irresistible charisma that made his quick promotion through the military ranks understandable, almost expected, and his leadership unquestioned and desired among a certain set.

Then the human came.

No one expected that, and at once they were jerked off their comfortable rails into something entirely unfamiliar. Some of the younger crew members had never even seen a real human before, and had no idea how to react. DAX had to repeat that a _human_ was attempting to hail them several times for ZEX to believe him at first.

Chaos ensued. ZEX immediately took over communications himself and was quick to make his intentions towards the human clear, which only caused more dissent and confusion among the crew. Some were supportive of ZEX, although quick to make it clear they wouldn't do the same in his place, and others were vocal about their disgust. DAX had to send some of the more unstable VUX into temporary confinement while he tried to calm everyone down. It took some time before a semblance of normalcy could be achieved, and every time he thought things had finally calmed down the human would come back...

ZEX, meanwhile, was caught up in his games with the human, flirting outrageously and without shame when he had the chance, oblivious to everything going on around him. DAX gave his status report every night, as he always did, but ZEX was rarely listening unless it involved the human in some way.

DAX couldn't really see what made the human so interesting. He was just... a human, really. Who would have thought such a simple creature could incite such widespread pandemonium among ZEX's crew? A clear split was beginning to form between those who came with ZEX by choice, who did not hate humans as much as their countrymen did, and those who had been exiled to Cerenkov for much the same reason ZEX had been... they were "problematic." Fortunately, the majority of those who were truly devoted to ZEX were those who had served beneath him in the war, and their loyalty was not easily shaken. That DAX could attest to himself. The fact that all of them had combat experience, in most cases far more than the exiled VUX, helped provide ZEX with something of a shield of supporters; a fortunate thing while he remained oblivious to the tension around him, plying the human Captain with sweet words and invitations.

Who would have thought that, when presented with something he had wanted for as long as DAX had known him, ZEX would lose his restraint so quickly? DAX had heard him rhapsodize about his love for humans, had seen him positively gleeful when he added a new creature to his menagerie, but he'd never seen something like this before.

Things were rapidly becoming unpredictable, and DAX did not care for it.

Then, finally, ZEX got what he wanted, trading one of his prized pieces for... a night alone with the human. There was not a single person in ZEX's crew who did not know what kind of deal had been made, and what it entailed, and the resulting chaos resulted in DAX not being able to sleep for two days. Crises, complaints, violent arguments, threats that he had to handle while ZEX and the human lay together, pleased at finding some way around nature's grand design during their coupling.

This was ridiculous.

Those loyal to ZEX stood against those who shouted against him, who demanded some kind of punishment or explanation, who threatened to kill him or tell someone who could stop something this horrible from continuing, and they now took longer to fall silent. Scuffles were breaking out between factions, and DAX found it harder to find the energy to break them up. There was nothing his Admiral could do to turn him against him, and it was difficult for DAX to try and stop those who felt the same. In a way, the cycle of oppression and misunderstanding, societal pressure to be _normal_ suffocating and unreasonable, prejudice and violence, it was all repeating _again_, this time in a place that should have been safe. The human he could almost excuse in his ignorance; he had no understanding of VUX society, how violent and protracted and intense arguments could get, how vastly important it was to them to feel comfortable and _normal_ and how ZEX conflicted with their worldview in a way deeply horrifying and enraging.

He couldn't find such an easy excuse for ZEX. The Admiral had even experienced this all before... he was a VUX, he knew this about himself, about everyone, and still... he conducted his business without shame, embracing something that most VUX wanted to kill immediately. The very potential that a VUX could feel this way about something that was so innately hideous to them, disgusting and base and animalistic, was enough to drive some to violence, a deep-set and vigorous denial that such feelings could even exist.

ZEX knew this, and still... he did not care. He'd never concerned himself with the opinions of others as long as DAX had known him, which in itself marked him as different from other VUX, raised and bred to fit within their rigid society. It was perhaps this unshakable confidence, this bravado, this lack of fear that made him so irresistible... that made him a natural born leader, one that was followed without question.

In a way, it wasn't surprising that ZEX made no apologies for mating with the human Captain, or even thought he should make any. It simply was not something he did, and still... DAX felt that ZEX could have at least _considered _what this would do to the rest of his crew. What could happen to their peaceful enclave at Cerenkov... how this action polarized everyone around him as strongly as any magnet. He should have at least been _aware_... not that DAX thought that would stop him, in the end. ZEX had a tendency to get what he wanted, no matter how many told him it was impossible.

Lines drawn that grew deeper as the Captain returned, and it became clear this was not just a one-time occurrence. ZEX had not simply had sexual congress with a human once, but was forming a clear romantic relationship with one, and this perhaps was even more inflammatory than just one night would have been. An emotional attachment was almost like an _insult_.

DAX had to organize mealtimes into different shifts of those loyal and those opposed to avoid conflict between both factions. PIK had already started several fights on the Admiral's behalf, almost fatally wounding two other crewmen in one of them before some others managed to drag him off. Although it wasn't like PIK needed much of an excuse to cause problems, this was different from the scrapes that PIK tended to get himself into on an almost daily basis. There was a viciousness there, an anger that DAX could feel building around him. Almost everyone walked around now in a threatening posture, head tentacles raised high and weaving angrily back and forth.

Except ZEX of course, who remained unaffected by all of this. DAX continued to give his status reports, and aside from inquiries as to whether the two crew members that PIK had attacked would survive, ZEX did not seem much concerned. All that mattered to him was the human, and all he talked about was seeing the human again.

It was unsettling. DAX could see his Admiral, the leader he'd followed and trusted his life to, and then there was this strange part of him that he'd never seen... an aspect of the Admiral that he'd never been aware of. They'd known each other for countless years, and he'd never seen the Admiral behave this way. It was disconcerting... but primarily it made him worried.

The Admiral was always careful... or so he thought. With this change in behavior came a lack of caution... a lack of concern where there always had been before. ZEX was no longer being careful, and that meant he was vulnerable. In the current tense atmosphere that was building on Cerenkov, this was a bad combination.

Nothing good would come of this. ZEX was not listening to his warnings, and how he rhapsodized about his human love and what they did together made it clear he was not going to stop unless forced.

The High Council learned of it eventually, as DAX suspected they might. They weren't completely cut off from Luyten, and there were some among their ranks who were still loyal to the homeworld that banished them for some reason or another.

Their reaction was also what DAX expected. They attempted to contact ZEX via hyperwave transmissions, but ZEX was quick to cut the connection when he found the conversation "distasteful and pointless." DAX knew that would earn him no points with the High Council, although it did earn him a few points with his crew, including DAX, who did not much care for the High Council himself.

Threats came next, then an official summons. ZEX ignored them. Eventually, as DAX sorted through their messages he found that a warrant had put out for ZEX's arrest.

Neither he nor ZEX were surprised at this, and for once ZEX seemed to get his head out of the clouds to organize those under his command. Quick orders that his soldiers were eager to follow, to finally be able to _do_ something again, and defenses that had grown slack over time were rejuvenated. Purpose was well appreciated now, and there were those quite willing to lay their lives on the line for the Admiral, in whatever way he may require.

They attacked, a scouting contingent just to see if ZEX was prepared, or would have changed his mind and given up. They were quickly routed, which raised everyone's spirits, and seeing ZEX over his control panel, rapping out orders quickly and calmly, handling several screens and com-links at once was a sight familiar to DAX and one he didn't realize he had missed quite so much.

Victory was sweet and exciting for everyone who cared, and the grumble of discontent was momentarily drowned out. Those who had grudges against homeworld, exiled for petty and unfair reasons, were quite pleased to get revenge in one way or another, and some just longed for combat in general. It varied, from VUX to VUX, but those who fought fought as best they could, and primarily for ZEX.

DAX knew that the dissenters hadn't magically vanished or changed sides... they were simply biding their time. Frantic news reports from every sector reported on the status of Admiral ZEX's rebellion and his twisted crew that supported him, and there was more activity going on in their circle at once than DAX had seen in about twenty years, when the War ended. Activity in Hyperspace was frequent and required constant monitoring... this time, when DAX gave his status updates ZEX was listening. He watched one night as ZEX pored over a Hyperspace map, staring almost without moving, his head tentacles languidly shifting every now and again in thought. Planning their defenses, their future attacks, what to do. This was what ZEX was meant for, this was his purpose, his calling. It was so plainly obvious that DAX couldn't understand how it could ever be in doubt.

And still, to hear him talk of the human... you'd think there was nothing else in the entire sector. A waste of his phenomenal talents, DAX told him once, and ZEX told him that he was allowed to be talented in various fields, and the field he was currently interested in happened to involve human anatomy, thank you very much.

DAX said he was childish, and ZEX said he was jealous. DAX said he was selfish, and ZEX said he'd fought his entire life for peace and happiness and now that he had it, he wasn't about to give it up.

DAX said he'd kill them all, continuing on blindly like this. ZEX laughed at that.

DAX said he'd end up dead, if he continued to ignore the warning signs around him. ZEX rolled his eye and told him to stop worrying.

They fought about this almost every night.

The human came back, apparently just to fan the flames of conflict ever higher. Again, he and ZEX retired for some sexual tryst or another, and again DAX and those most loyal to ZEX had to fend off questions, threats, and almost an attack before everyone was separated and some semblance of calm could be achieved.

He was sure that ZEX had to care, somewhere, that he was doing this to his crew. That he could be causing them unnecessary emotional duress. He wouldn't hurt his crew and soldiers like this on _purpose _surely, but regardless DAX was frustrated and angry at his behavior, and particularly annoyed that the human captain, who always made everything worse, kept coming back. Forming some kind of connection to his Admiral simply because they found pleasure together... this was all so shortsighted and short-lived. How could he risk everything for something like_ this_?

The human's coming and going caused another flurry of activity, reports from VUX newscasters decrying the entire business as a sign of the end of days, and calling for his Admiral's head. To stand trial like a normal citizen, which both ZEX and DAX knew would be pointless. There was no VUX tribunal alive that would let ZEX go without being executed, and probably in the most violent manner possible.

Tensions kept rising. DAX was receiving threatening notes, telling him to mind his own business. Stop protecting a known deviant. Warning enough that he should be careful about his own well-being, but even more so to keep his eye on his Admiral, who could never focus on anything after the human visited.

Status report - everything is _falling apart_. DAX was sure ZEX would want an explanation for something so succinct, and he was quite willing to give it in person. He just didn't have the energy to write it out. He was just tired, after everything he'd had to do over the past days, the fights and complaints he'd had to handle... he had no idea being Sub-commander would require this much interaction with others. He was looking forward to a night in ZEX's room, relaxing for a few minutes and letting his head tendrils untangle.

He raised his eye from his report and saw four VUX clustered near the Admiral's door. Instantly alert... there was no reason for anyone to be bothering the Admiral at this hour and four VUX at once was highly irregular. He was running before he noticed the still form on the floor that they were kneeling over, and his body was already in programmed motion before he even got a good look at what exactly had happened to him.

DAX told him this would happen. He warned him that some were getting angry and violent, and that some might act on their threats, and that he wasn't safe as long as he wasn't paying attention, and here he was. Admiral ZEX could possibly have gotten himself killed, just as he predicted, and the thought did not give DAX any satisfaction whatsoever.

Cold resolve and planned routines, combat training that he'd kept up with all his years at Cerenkov since there was little else to do, and he liked to be prepared. Four VUX here, one armed with a blunt object. If all went according to plan, he'd probably be able to incapacitate and maybe kill all four of them by himself with minimal damage.

Fatal force certainly seemed appealing at the moment. As one VUX turned to see what that approaching sound was, DAX could see dark spots and blotches against their skin. The Admiral's blood, it would follow. Before she could move, DAX swept his foot up in a graceful arc, contacting hard with the VUX's eye and sending them into the corridor wall with a thud. DAX couldn't remember the crew member's name, PAX or something similar, but he hardly thought it important now.

That got one out of the way. That blow to the eye would keep them well out of any further business. DAX used the momentum from his kick to turn to face the remaining three, who he was sure were already advancing on him.

First rule of combat, stay in motion. Keep moving so they can't get a hold of you, keep your extremities close to you. There were two coming for him at once, one slightly ahead of the other. Careful, calculate, think and plan. A half-second to make a decision, and he was sure it would have taken the Admiral less.

One was closer than the other. DAX leaned and moved towards them, sliding around their swipe at him and he reached out before they could turn in response. Success as he took hold of a few of their head tendrils and squeezed them tightly. The other was too close now, coming up along his side. Use the momentum, keep in motion. DAX bent down to avoid the other VUX's attempt to grab him, kept his body moving and swept his tail up towards their head. An elegant spiral, a spin low and high. His tail connected with the other VUX's head with a thick sound and they collapsed to the floor, stunned. Keep moving, and DAX whipped around and threw the VUX he was holding at the wall to join his comrade, who was shrieking about her eye. The blow to the wall was strong enough that he seemed fairly senseless.

The VUX he'd knocked to the ground was stirring. DAX stepped on the back of his neck, a clear indication to stay in place.

"DAX."

The last one. DAX turned, not entirely expecting an outright attack just yet. Their voice was too calm. It was the VUX holding the weapon, staring at him with easy confidence and blood spattered all over his body. ZEX was at his feet, motionless and badly beaten, that much DAX could tell at a glance. Whether he was alive or dead was not so clear.

DAX studied his opponent's face, and he increased the pressure on the VUX below him until he was reasonably sure they would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

"VIK."

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" VIK said, false airiness in his tone as he inspected his weapon. "Not that it'll make a difference."

DAX pressed down with his foot. "Last I heard you failed out of Academy, VIK."

He never needed many words to get what he wanted. He could see VIK's body tighten up, head tentacles set into a flurry of motion.

"It was a conspiracy, that's what it was. You know that, DAX, you were there. The exams were rigged-"

"All of them?" DAX kept his voice smooth, and VIK's outrage was clear enough.

"It doesn't matter, you smug lackey, since your precious Admiral got what was coming to him either way. I didn't need a passing grade to kill the 'greatest military genius that ever lived,' did I? If I was such a failure, he would have seen it coming but he _didn't_, DAX. He _didn't_ see it coming, and he didn't even put up a fight. It was over in seconds, and he didn't exactly ask to see my _credentials_. Funny how that works out."

DAX looked down at the Admiral, lying in an expanding pool of blood, and he watched to see if he was breathing.

As quiet as always. "You're going to regret this, VIK."

"Oh, _am_ I?" VIK gesticulated at him with his free arm. "_Am_ I, DAX? You always were overconfident, so self-righteous, DAX, but this time I don't think it's going to matter much that you got a higher score than me, or that the teachers favored you more." VIK looked down for a second. "Or that your precious Admiral favored you more, since all his _military genius_ didn't save his miserable life." VIK kicked ZEX's prone body with one foot, which did not respond. "It's pathetic, DAX, how you and the rest of society's garbage follow him around like limpets, unable to think on your own, blind to just how deeply his mind is malfunctioning. Following him into the abyss- You've lost all perspective on what kind of monster you're dealing with, and he _is_ a monster." Another kick, and VIK flicked his tongue. "Heh, well, he _was_."

DAX stared and did not say anything. VIK, apparently caught up in his own victorious monologue, didn't need any invitation to continue. He'd been waiting years to say this to him... DAX could tell.

"How does it feel, DAX? You've lost to _me_, after all these years following a pervert and taking his words as holy truth that he was untouchable, unbeatable. Always by his side, always following him wherever he went because you couldn't think for yourself. You'd think you were_ married_ to him, the Creator smiling upon your pathetic 'union', your sad little devotion to him. Convinced he was invincible, that no one could ever defeat him." VIK straightened, victorious. "Well, DAX, I've killed your _beloved_, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're too late. I've _beaten you_."

DAX said nothing.

"You know, now that I think about it... the High Council didn't mention you, but I'd be happy to let you join him!"

Typical, typical, typical. DAX studied duels at Academy, he knew how VUX tended to approach something like this, but more importantly he knew how someone like VIK would approach a battle like this. Carefully watched his movements, anticipating what he would do.

VIK came for him, calling out an unnecessary battle cry with his weapon raised, and DAX waited until he was too close to stop, and fell on his back, using one leg to propel VIK over his head into the wall nearby.

An easy, simple tactic, but VIK failed out of Academy for a reason. Not that his arrogance won him any favors. DAX rolled and was back on his feet quickly. As he'd thought, VIK had dropped his weapon when he'd hit the wall, unprepared to be sent sailing so quickly or easily.

DAX picked up the weapon and moved back as VIK scrambled up to his feet, rushing for DAX in a blind rage. Not thinking things through, still trying to come up with something clever to say.

You don't need words. That DAX knew well enough.

VIK's rage made him careless and easy to maneuver around. He was faster than some of the others he had fought with, though, and the two spun around each other a little, VIK stumbling with each grab at DAX's head, and DAX waiting for the right moment.

DAX grabbed a few tendrils, and VIK grabbed one. There was no time for hesitation, and DAX swung his body with all his weight to send VIK back into the wall. A horrible pulling, stretching, tearing feeling accompanied the motion and DAX already knew that he'd lost one of his head tentacles, torn off his head since VIK was stubborn enough to refuse to let go.

He could feel it bleeding, and he curled some of his other tendrils around the stump to try and stop the throbbing pain that was spreading through one side of his face. He'd take care of it later. VIK was breathing hard and trying to stand.

DAX's shadow fell over him, and he looked up at him with hatred.

"You fail," DAX finally said, slowly.

VIK glared and his voice was thick with fury. "You can't postpone the inevitable, DAX. The High Council will get him eventually, you and every one of you malodorous perverts here! Put to death, all of you!"

DAX raised his weapon.

VIK flinched, head tendrils raised in alarm, but his cockiness quickly returned. His voice was low and hateful. "You can't protect him forever, DAX."

DAX waited a moment.

"So you say."

That was enough out of VIK.

The assailants all taken care of, DAX dropped his weapon and immediately turned to more important matters. He knelt beside his Admiral on the floor, trying to assess his injuries without letting any emotion get in the way.

They intended to make him suffer... that much was clear. He could easily make out the wound on the back of ZEX's head, no doubt the first to lay him senseless. They could have easily killed him then with another strong blow, but it seemed they wanted to make it painful first. Several of ZEX's head tendrils were gone, ripped away, and he was bleeding from several places, notably his trunk. A thin stream of blood, occasionally interspersed with bubbles... perhaps he was still breathing?

His eye was swollen, the socket bruised and his arm nearly crushed, no doubt the cartilage broken. He couldn't see it easily through the Admiral's stained clothing, but he was sure that there were wounds along his entire body, left from the four of them perhaps kicking him while he was unconscious.

DAX felt his head tendrils tightening around each other, shivering and he forced them apart. He had to stay focused. He rested his arms lightly on the Admiral's body, hoping to feel a pulse or some warmth of some kind, the rise and fall of his chest. He wasn't sure if any sign he saw was real or imagined.

There was no time to waste. DAX pulled his communicator from his side, contacting medical bay with the necessary information, and a few seconds later the alarms were sounding throughout the ship. Security would be on hand to take care of the four around him, and the medics...

"Sir, can you hear me?" DAX said softly, keeping his arms in place in hopes the contact might awaken him. ZEX did not respond, and DAX tried not to let himself get emotional. He'd never seen the Admiral injured this badly before, and the prospect of actually losing him, having him die right here...

Tentacles twisting tightly, throbbing pain along the side of his face. "Sir, this is Sub-commander DAX, can you hear me? Please respond. Medical assistance is on its way. If you can hear me, know that you'll soon be taken care of. Sir, can you hear me?"

Staring at him, twisting and the pain was getting to him. He could hear footsteps approaching, the squeak of wheels. A stretcher, no doubt.

"Admiral..." DAX's voice was soft.

He could hear PIK's voice, shrill and furious. "Where are they, where are they I'll rip them to _pieces_-"

"Sub-commander DAX, please stand aside!" They were as panicked as he was, and DAX stood to let them do their job. Loyal to ZEX, every one of them, and they chattered amongst themselves, jargon that DAX wasn't familiar with. They lifted him onto the stretcher carefully, and a thin trail of blood linked ZEX's trunk to the floor.

Dimly, he heard PIK's foot connect with one of the bodies of ZEX's attackers. "I'll kill _all of you_-"

"Will the Admiral live?" DAX asked, before they wheeled him away. He heard PIK stop behind him.

Head medic ZIN looked at him, and her head tentacles fell, just slightly.

"We'll know more when we get him to the proper facilities, Sub-commander. I'm sorry, but we just can't say for sure yet... get moving, people! Let's go! The Admiral doesn't have much time!"

They were gone in a flash and DAX watched them go, somehow unable to make himself move to join them.

He stood there, staring after them long after they were gone and listening to PIK beat PAX into unconsciousness and shout obscenities. He wasn't sure for how long.

Eventually YIK and FUP came with security and dragged PIK away, suspecting he would have been the first on the scene for revenge, and they took DAX with them as well. YIK gently ushered him along, murmuring quiet reassurances, and DAX found himself following them without thinking much as to why. Security assured him that the four would be placed in their strongest holding cell to await judgment as he passed, and while he heard them, he didn't respond.

YIK pointed out to him that he was bleeding, something that he'd managed to forget in the chaos and she carefully bandaged his wound. He didn't much notice. He spent the rest of the night with YIK, FUP, and PIK, listening somewhat but mostly thinking.

In the morning, a member of the medical staff found him staring at a wall, and quietly told him that the Admiral would live.

DAX told him that he was relieved, because he wanted to tell ZEX just how stupid he had been. They seemed confused, but relayed his message regardless.

DAX spent most of his time afterwards by ZEX's bed, watching him sleep.

And that stupid human kept coming back.


End file.
